Nice Meeting You, Torao!
by Labyrinth-chan
Summary: Law had his bad day, once. But meeting with Luffy and unexpected kid were driving him to other perception. LuffyxLaw. Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece series and this image cover of fanart LawLu is not mine, if anyone knows whose please tell me so we could thank her/him properly :3


**Nice Meeting You, Torao!**

**AN: Greetings! Just a one-shot story, a random one actually. I'm apologising to my fellow readers of my other story; Taking Care of You because it'll be sure that it had to be in trouble of updating. I've had an uptight schedule in these few months. So on with the story ;-) edit later.**

* * *

From a bird-eye view, there was not much movement wandering around at a particular greenish neighbourhood, except for several transportations went back and forth and a single person who had looked like running for dear life along the sidewalk. Of course, it was raining cats and dogs at the moment for quite some time already thus any people by chance watched the said guy was confused of why the heck he decided to drench himself under this moody weather. The running guy did not carry an umbrella nor put on a raincoat. His attire was all black except for his dark spotted white hat – it was furry, it would take a bit time to dry later – and his blue jeans with the same black spots as his hat. After a few turns of individual houses there, he finally reached to his apartment with all soaked and wet. Flipping his clothes to squeeze out the water as much as he could, he entered the building and took a lift to his home level, the 40th out of 45 available in it. It was a luxurious one for apartments.

Unlocking his entrance door, went inside and locking it again, he rushed into his bedroom with his dripping wet shoes and socks in hands, while letting out a number of incoherent words at that. A clean, white towel grabbed hastily from his wardrobe and the poor outfits were thrown into the washing machine. His favourite hat was a hand-washed type, so he brought it into the bathroom, to wash it and to have a quick shower. The warm bath relaxed his stiff muscles – courtesy of his full commitment job – and tempted him to indulge in it longer than he had planned to. One of his tattooed hands, with each capital letters of 'death' on his base fingers and some anonymous symbols at his outer forearms, reaching for his shower cream with a set of mind to not getting out so soon.

He had his worst for the day. The shitty yellow-black strips cabs were unusually avoiding him that evening when he had finished his work at the renowned private hospital of the country. After a long, irritating await for one, impatient got into his nerves which urged his feet to make his way to his home by walking. The raining occurred was not in his expectancy list and got him good as he did not bother himself to prepare something in regard to such situation, not that he had any from the beginning though. At a time like this, he should have listened to his nagging friends whom had forced him often to get himself a freaking car.

The dark raven haired man was just finished his simple dinner when a sound of chiming bell filled the atmosphere of his apartment. Grumbling while having his steps towards the living room, he opened the weighty wooden door and found a breathless young male in front of him. A sleeping kid cradled in his arms, a moderate-size bag with a strawhat on top near his left foot, and his appearance was a tad damp, probably because of the on-going rain. He had the same black locks but more dishevelled and a little longer. The youth stared at the older of the two after a heavy exhale and beamed, while his scar under his left eye gave a vibe of childish nature on him.

"Yo! You're the owner of this room right? Torafal…um…Trafug…Tra…Ah! Torao Law is it?"

The 'owner' felt offended of the mispronounce name of his, yet for once to let it slide away as this was their first time meeting each other. He could use his precious tolerance here, kindly. "Trafalgar Law. Yeah, I'm the one. So you're…"

"Yup! From now on I'm going to live with you as we had agreed yesterday; Monkey D Luffy! Nice to meet ya, Torao!" Luffy held out his hand eagerly for a shake, and Law with a disapproving expression for his misstated name reciprocated to the gesture nonetheless.

"Tra-fal-gar Law, and I'm not going to repeat it again."

Law widened his door and stepped aside to let the newcomers inside his home. A few days ago, he had offered an unoccupied room in his apartment through the Internet. He had intended it to be rental to share the payment together, then he remembered he had actually bought the whole apartment a month ago and was about to cancel the deal when Luffy called him enthusiastically to take up the offer. Cursing his wrecked brain for being forgotten and his generous side, Law granted the stranger's request and here he was, _they were_ to be exact.

"Woaahhh, this house is so HUGE! You must be very rich, Torao! Shishishishishi!" Luffy grinned with awe as he scanned inch by inch of the extensive space. One hand still cradle the kid and another was holding the baggy bag. The strawhat was placed on his head, oddly fitted with his feature, like the worn-out hat supposed to belong there.

"I've told you the name is –"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Thank you for letting me in, Torao! Let's get along!"

Law gave up.

"Fine. Your room's next to mine, at the end of the hallway. Do what you have to do, I'll wait you at the kitchen to fix a dinner."

"Dinner?! Will it be a big meat?"

Law swore he saw his new roommate's eyes turned into two pieces of steamy meats with bones in them.

"…kinda. Should I make something too for the kid?"

Following Law's index finger pointing at, Luffy smiled gently to the young boy in his embrace. "Pretty please. He'll wake up to the smell of food, like me shishishishishi!"

* * *

Flabbergasted was an understatement to describe his feeling right now. Law had currently facing two food-eating monsters at his dining area, messily chopped down the meat-based meals and side dishes with Law constantly needed to cook again for second, no, fourth round for goodness sake. Including that small kid, they both had bottomless pit of stomachs and Law mentally re-enlisted his groceries shopping for this week with sweat dropped.

Sighing, Law took his cold seat opposed to those two and uttered, "You should've warned me you guys eat like there's no tomorrow."

"Hohohoho Shhorry obough dhaghh –"

"And don't talk while chewing food!" Damn it, Law was losing his composure. Be cool. Be cool. "Finish it first."

Gulp. "Haaaa I said sorry, shishishi. We're sooo hungry and exhausted, the meats taste better with an empty belly! Haha!" Luffy spoke joyously and resumed his eating contest, until his mind triggered him about a missing matter he had to highlight for Law, related to…? Oh, right!

"Torao! This is Ace! He's four years old. Ace, say hello to Torao. He's a good guy!"

Luffy prodded softly his Ace beside him with his elbow and the youngster looked up to Torao – Law in his front view, eye-contacted with an unknown glare and nodded in acknowledgement. Replying the act by a nod as well, Law made out the boy's form. Freckled face, same dark hairs with Luffy but wavier, dark pair of irises, frowning too much for a child of his age and less smiling unlike the other whom chortling endlessly.

"Not much of a talker, huh brat? What's he to you? Little brother?"

"Nope, Ace's my kid, shishishi!"

...

Hearing things. Hearing things. Law mumbled the words over and over like a mantra before proceeded to ask again. "Pardon?"

"Ace is my son! He's full name is Monkey D Ace," Luffy said with his teethed smile, no trace of lie element blended in his proud proclamation.

"You – You look too young for –"

"I know, right? Shishishi I got married early with my late wife, Portgas D Ann. Now I'm twenty one."

Oh. Fresh puppy love typically did not go well towards a marriage vows for most people, still there was this exception couple in some way. "Late wife? You mean…"

The air around them announced a sudden silence. Wiping his both food-covered hands slowly with a handkerchief, Luffy's sight had its way downward, face changed to a full sadness but somehow tenderness at the same time. Law muted himself as he realised the single, young father seemed to reminiscence over memories. He was originally not a listener type of person, however he would let the fact slipped to the side for this guy, again.

A dozen seconds past and Luffy started his line with, "Ann's family refused to accept me because I'm nobody and an orphan. She came from a wealthy lineage with distinguished family members, ya know." Luffy chuckled forlornly before continuing. "But I absolutely refused their refusal! We eloped together to the next town the night before our secret wedding hahaha."

Law was almost face-palmed at this, till the raven haired teen hitched in his breath. "We lived a humble life with merrily, our friends support us a lot! There was the day we found out Ann's pregnancy in the first two weeks, we were so happy about it but Ann's family wasn't that pleased to hear such rumour."

Feeling a light pressure pressed onto his arm, Luffy turned his head to Ace, who had his tiny hand touched the said arm with his usual eyebrows' frown, clearly trying to calm his gloomy daddy down despite not being able to understand everything. Luffy caressed the kid's wavy hair, silently thanking his son for the thoughtful motion.

"They waited for Ace to be born to take him away from us. I know we've to be in high alert when the time comes, and I'm in the middle of preparing for it but Ann choose to hold on her pregnancy phase –"

"Wait, what hold on?" Now that was an interesting part for Law. In biological sense, there was no way a pregnant mother could supress her unborn baby growth. Even if such one in a million case was bounded to happen anyway, there should be whichever side-effect or complication over it, obviously one of them was a miscarriage.

Luffy innocently tilted his head to Law's enquiry like it was the most palpable thing to know in general. "Like I said, Ann held Ace from growing in her stomach for the whole year! Her family assumed the rumour was false when they found nothing of sort and Ace began to grow healthily after that. Chopper was so astonished when he checked her, he told us it must have been due to her sturdy will!"

"Who's Chopper?"

"Ah, one of our best friends! He's an amazing doctor, although he's younger than me…" Law had subconsciously tuned out Luffy's excited muttering and refocused to his inner thought. So miracles did existed, huh? Logic was his baseline of thinking and behaving in his life, to abruptly admit another term like 'miracle' might put his genius brain in hiatus for a while.

"…they coincidentally spotted Ann with baby Ace on a particular street and chased her." Slowly, Luffy's voice registered in his hearing range and Law stared to the black eyes. They glistened with a slight watery looked, Law did not even noticed that he had drawn to them.

"They killed their own family member?" Law bluntly stated in questioningly.

Shaking his head side to side, Luffy answered, "No idea. The bystanders informed the police it was an accident. Ann ran into a speedy car and got hit, Ace was saved in her tight clasp. I was at work when it happened. The rich bastards didn't show themselves anymore around me. They better feel damn guilty for it."

"How about a sweet revenge?" Law spoke with a hint of mischief in his grey orbs while smirking. Avenging was in his blood, a very remarkable approach to past the boring and stressful times.

"Ann'll never let me to. She once told me there's other thing to be taken care of rather than revenge. I was so angry and itched to ignore her old advice badly, not until I perceived Ace was still alive. I understand her meaning and forgetting about it." Luffy pouted with his arms crossed over his chest, clearly displeased with his own decision.

That was adorable, Law mentally self-confessed before shocked by his comment. Where did the word 'adorable' come from anyhow? He glanced at the decorative clock on his kitchen wall, _12.15 am_. Sleeping now would be a good choice for him and his guests.

"Time for our beauty sleep, perhaps. Ace had fallen asleep by the way," Law voiced out while nudged his chin forward to Ace's nods off. Luffy picked up Ace into his hug and made his way to their bedroom.

"I'll help you with the dishes in a few minutes! Shishishi!"

"Do what you want."

In that cold night, let's just say it was the first and the last time Law had ever allowed Luffy to help him with dish-washing. While rubbing his temple, Law added another item to his mental shopping list to replace his broken one; his precious high quality defined ceramic plates.

* * *

"You have a motorbike?"

"Yup! I bought it with our savings! Ann used to work as a waitress at Baratie after she left the family. They paid her in fortune, and I got mine as a postman."

Three of them had had their breakfast in the next morning, disastrous as usual, and presently on the way to their workplaces. Law was waiting for a cab and Luffy was getting ready with his bike. Ace stood behind his father with a deadpanned expression, apparently wore a preschool uniform, blue and yellow in colours plus a brown mini bag hung over his back. Women would have swooning crazily around Ace for his cuteness if they were here now.

"Didn't expect someone like you can be so hardworking," The eldest raven haired man teased his young companion.

Snapped, Luffy whined loudly whereas putting Ace in front of his seat on the motorbike, "That's cruel! I have my wisdom, idiot!"

"I've been thinking," Law discounted Luffy's outburst, "you don't have to rent the room. I made a mistake I thought I haven't paid –"

A dark aura overwhelmed their surroundings, lurking from a certain shorty boy on his own motorbike in Law's field of vision. The youth's eyes gaze at him straight with threatening warn, caught the taller man fascinated deeply of the intimidation.

"Are you pitying me and Ace now? I didn't tell you my sorry past just to gain that."

Magnificent. Law was in the verge of laughing, trying his best to not let it escaped from his mouth. "It's still a hundred years too early for you to have my sympathy, Luffy-ya."

Law chuckled earnestly when Luffy brought upon a lurid growl from his motor engine as a sign of protest. It was then he recognised Luffy was staring at him with a wonderment face. The enthralling sensation just now had gone to Law's disenchantment. He reminded himself to do it again in future.

"What'll you be?" the young father asked.

"A surgeon at the nearest private hospital."

"Oh, you have it bad. It's tough isn't it? That's why you've dark linings under your eyes like a panda! Shishishi! But Torao, your smile is very nice just now, you should've smile more!"

The engine started to roar furiously and left the parking lot with a wave of '_See ya later_' from its owners to the stunned, speechless surgeon. He just stood there stupidly, processing a commotion made in his panic heart and fluttered gut.

Oh yes, unbeknownst to any of them, Law really did have it bad, in a whole lot of different degrees.

* * *

A week had gone by, it was one of those days Law had gotten himself a branded sport car with cash, he was a rich adult in any case. He absently offered a ride for Luffy and Ace quite seldom since then but the cheerful guy politely declined them as he claimed it was not adventurous at all. Law was getting vexed through his persistent rejections, in which it was why Luffy finally agreed to let the grumpy man gave a lift towards the Baratie restaurant that weekend night for his friendly gathering there.

It was a custom developed by his circle of best friends willingly in order to confirm each other well-being. They had their sad, happy, and even expressionless moments shared together. The classy restaurant attracted famous celebrities and wealthy groups had its special closing day for the sous chef, Kurohashi Sanji's dear nakama. The head chef also acted as his guardian, Zeff had his soft spot for his blonde adoptive son in spite of bickering one another boundlessly with unimportant matters in their daily tasks like a permanent routine.

"Shitty Luffy! I don't care what you think but I'll not give my consent for this!"

The said suit clothed sous chef in his middle twenties shouted over their round table filled with several strangers sitting on their chairs, chewing his unlit cigarette with hands in his pocket pants, curly-eyebrow plastered on his half face as the other half hidden behind his golden long hair bangs. Law could feel he was involved in that statement someway or another. All glaring eyes had their way to Law's, he felt amused and uninvitingly sneered to them as a comeback.

"Sanji~~~Don't say that! Torao's a good nakama! He even let me live free-rental in his own expensive home. It's a wonderful living, Sanji! His apartment had this auto…aotomo…automotac lumination thingy –"

"It's _automatic_, Luffy," the orange long haired woman with her one piece dress corrected the agitated strawhat boy. "Listen, observe that eerie guy beside you carefully! He had tattoos and piercings like a thug, and his dark circles below his eyes –!"

"Like a Doskoi Panda, right Nami? Shishishi," some of his friends could not help but snickered to Luffy's guiltless dictum. As always, Luffy was being Luffy after all.

"Yeah, that! Jeez whatever it is! He gives me the creeps, Luffy!"

"But Nami~~~ You too have tattoo and piercings. They're so cooool for me!"

The female deceptively named Nami was blushing a bit to the unexpected praise before regained her gear. "You know damn well my tattoo is a memento of my late mother, and piercings are normal for girls! What I want to point out is that uncanny roommate of yours have much more of them than mine! It's abnormal!"

They talked about Law as if he was invisible in the large dining hall. Nevertheless, Law kept his relax demeanour to avoid any accidental provocation.

Luffy was about to response when another voice joined in, "That's true, Luffy. We're just…deadly worried about you."

There was this delightful feeling and an air of silent mildness after the black curly hair teenager stated his opinion. Everyone in the room could not hide their loves and concerns to the energetic guy any longer, such emotions were shown plainly on their faces, glowing softly which made Luffy gawked in a dilemma. A small smile curved on Law's lips as he skimmed them.

He memorised their reluctant introductions an hour ago, successfully done with Luffy's insist. The last teen spoke was Usopp, a sharpshooter for a specific squad in police department, the youngest one to join the justice force due to his talent though he loved to entertain his friends with make-believed stories. Three of them; Franky the light blue-hair gifted shipwright with broadest shoulders, a mysterious dim blue long hair woman called Nico Robin who had Ace on her lap worked as the city's museum director, and Brook the thin, afro locks world-desired musician, were the oldest among the group, around an age of thirties. The petite boy aside Ace was Chopper, short brownish haired and a prodigy ex-student in medical institute which was now working as a doctor in government hospital. Law would discuss regarded to Portgas D Ann circumstance with the doctor some other time.

Nami, the weather forecast researcher was sighing cripplingly when there was a familiar yell from the entrance.

"Why the HELL this CRAPPY restaurant moved on its own, HUH?!"

"What did you say, you shitty MARIMO?! You just lost in your own little moss brain!"

A brawl began, festooned with some kicks and sword slashes playfully underneath the fierce argument sparked between Sanji and a green haired male with three swords. Everybody else but Law laughed over the display, it was their daily love-quarrel after all.

"You're late, Zoro! Shishishi!"

The mini match ended with the swordsman gave a passionate kiss to the blushing curly-brow cook, effectively quieting him down. Zoro's one eye searched the unaccustomed form in the room.

"Luffy, who's that?"

"He's Torao! Me and Ace lived with him since the start of this week," Luffy said with numerous throbbing pats on Law's back. The poisonous glare Law sent to his way was futile.

"Yohohoho, this gentleman is known as Trafalgar Law, Zoro-san. He's 25 years old, just like you."

"Hehh… Take care of Luffy and Ace then."

"That's not the point, Zoro! He's not trustworthy enough for these two!" Nami stomped her feet, opposing as much as she could.

"Luffy's happy, isn't it? So what's the problem?" Zoro's words infused intensely in their thoughts, as expected of Luffy's first bestfriend. His discerning appreciative had helped Luffy's life countless times. For the strawhatted youngster's friends, they only wished for his happiness. Their bond were so robust and the _invisible_ new acquaintance felt contented to the detail alone.

Luffy and Ace were loved by these reliable nakama.

"Umm…" The young doctor fretfully asked the passive Law, "Wh…What you do for…living?"

"Decapitated human bodies." A gaudy squeak echoed the hall seconds later.

"That's WORST!"

"Shishishishi, Torao's a brilliant surgeon at Dressrosa hospital, Chopper!"

Infuriated-looking Franky strike his weird pose, "Aw! Don't SUPEERRR scared us like that, bro!"

"Our surgeon-san here is also nicknamed as the Surgeon of Death. You're quite popular too, aren't you?"

…

"HE IS SCARY, LUFFYYYYYYYYY!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! You guys are so funny!"

By then, Trafalgar Law had his housemates' protective nakama assent with a death pledge from them if he ever betrayed Luffy and Ace. He did not intrigued by the threat, he came to fully respect their solemn friendship.

* * *

Luffy hummed an old pirate song for Ace to lull him to sleep on the bed as they reached back to their home. It was their favourite song and Brook was the one introduced it to them on their first met. They would sing altogether with other friends, feeling the freedom mood blended in the lyrics. Even a stoic child Ace would grin genuinely to the wonderful song. It was spirit-lifting and brought him dreamingly into the world of outlaws and innumerable unlimited voyages' adventures. The freckled boy gradually drifted to his honeyed slumber. His young daddy tip-toed to exit the room and headed to the kitchen area for midnight snack hunting.

Law was watching the view from his outsized glass sliding door, standing still. The unreadable face he was wearing made Luffy's curiosity grew and went to Law's side.

"You have to sleep, Torao!"

"Nah, you go first. I'll be in my room in tow."

"No! If you stayed up late like this, no wonder you had that dark bangs. Treasure your sleeping time! It's good as eating meat! Shishishi!"

A throaty sigh left his mouth before Law responded, "I have insomnia." Luffy slanted his head to the right, jumbled by the term.

"It means having a sleep disorder of some difficulties in falling or staying asleep. I've no other health issue so it might be only a primary type, not that I've got any chronic symptoms…"

"Ohh, so it's a mystery anti-sleep disease?"

"…Probably."

"Will it be gone if you eat meat?"

Puckering his eyebrows, Law just shook his head which had been torn to half either to feel aggravated or to think the younger man was lovable to boot. He perfectly understood why Luffy's friends had their protective streak towards him and Ace.

With a jerked pulling, Luffy went straight to the bedroom next to his with Law stumbled behind him. As they were inside Law's room, the energetic guy beamed mischievously to the taller man and literally threw him on the comfy bed. Law cussed the unforeseen behaviour of his housemate lying beside him. Luffy just showed his ear to ear smile and adjusting his posture to be more relaxed.

"What're you doing exactly, Luffy-ya?" The inner conflicted guy had trouble already to control his self-possession, lying on the same bed with Luffy was not helping at all. If he let himself in this situation any longer, his screw would be loosen up and there was the end of his life. Not waiting for any answer, Law swiftly tried to get up with his slight shaky hands. A hand grabbed his shoulder and forcing him back down.

"Don't run away, Torao! You need to sleep!"

"How am I supposed to sleep if I can't?"

"Yes you can now! I'm here to accompany you, Shishishishi!"

At this moment, it was Law's turn to tilt in muddle. "I don't get it."

"Well, I figure maybe it's because Torao can't sleep alone. If there's someone next to you, you'll be at ease, right? You feel it now?"

_Please don't be that innocent, Luffy-ya_.

"There's a limit for you to be damn oblivious, actually…"

"What if I'm not?"

Law's grey eyes snapped to Luffy's half-lidded gaze, alluring him to lean forward. That was it. He was totally losing it. Without a second thought, his lips pressed onto Luffy's, slowly brushing over the red mouth for an experimental kiss. He caught the eagerness from the younger, thus held out his tongue to lick the line of the kissable lips.

As Luffy whimpered involuntarily, he shoved the tongue inside the warm hollow. Tracing every single thing his tongue could find, Luffy fought for dominance between them, inviting his tiny appendage to battle. Hands were wandering around the body, caressing the skin under the clothes. Luffy grinded his hip on Law's, humping them deliberately to bring delicious friction in their groins. Groaning in minor defeat to the gesture, the other man was almost forgot the shorter guy had married and very experienced at that, quickly rising his guard and winning the fight.

Licking and biting the soft lips, Law was able to make Luffy moaned in their deep kiss. It became an obsessive one, with both of them tilting their head at different directions had gained each other's accesses shallower than before. The 'death surgeon' sucked obscenely the other's tongue with loud slurping sounds, emitted more heat in the surrounding air. The air shortage had them parted, both panting huffily while staring one another with lusty desires.

"You're so cheeky, Luffy-ya."

"Shishishi if I'm not, you'll die with regret for not being possessive."

Law put a chaste nip on Luffy's chin, resumed to retort with husky tone, "I'll show you tonight to what extent my possessiveness can be."

Flushing steamily to Law's fervour, Luffy hided his red-face on the crook of the elder's neck. "Na, Torao, if anything, Ace's still my utmost priority."

"Then I'll prioritise both of you." Firm, unwavering response from Law had Luffy felt blissful.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the unsatisfied ending. I've run out of ideas in the end, wonder why haha There's a few significance terms here, if you realised.**

**Ann, Doskoi Panda. Yup, but if there's anything to tell or ask me, review or PM me :-) Thanks for reading~ **


End file.
